True Sportsmanship
by Outsider316
Summary: Short Lynn x Student in First Person POV. Enjoy.


There she was. Thirteen-year-old Lynn Loud made her way from her homeroom class.

I stood at the doorway, waiting for her to lead me to god knows where.

Just yesterday, I was merely texting her. She surprised the living shit out of me, telling me she had a crush on me. I'm not gonna lie, I felt the same way. But to actually get thisn it still shocked me. This girl belonged in her own world.

I'm one grade above her, and we've met through her sister, who was in my class.

Her jokes were horrible, and everyone booed her. I'd admire her passion, but some were god awful. If that wasn't enough, she had a Youtube channel and a Tumblr. Fucking troll.

Lynn and I became friends. Her other guy friends approved of me. Granted, she only hung out with two dudes before we've been introduced.

The four of us became such good friends. It turned out one of the guys had his own thing for Lynn.

To be honest, I felt bad for him; she friendzoned him and wasn't aware of the crush.

I took a cherry flavored hall's cough drop, which made due for gum. We walked down the hallway, and headed behind an empty storage shed that had been abandoned for years. The school track was visible to our left once turning the corner. A couple of old desks were scattered around. Trees blocked the sunlight, and kept us hidden. Luckily, there was really no one around.

It was only around seven in the morning, on a Tuesday. Lynn sat next to me. I gulped hard, and my heart, it really was exceeding its regular heart beat per minute. Any second now, it was going to break through and out of me.

As for Lynn, she was just staring ahead in front of her.

I struggled to keep my cool.

By the way, if I didn't mention it before, we're here because... Well, she wanted to make out with me. Funny, right?

"You ready?"

I was sweating, even though I never felt it dripping. "Yes..."

That's when it happened. Lynn sank her lips into mines, and ugh, the feel of it, it was so strange. I've seen kisses here and there, movies and in real life. This wasn't how I imagined it. It was wet, like rubbing my lips on a slobbered slice of fruit. Not that I didn't do that.

I tried to kiss back, but turned and broke free, laughing.

"Oh my god." I tried to keep a still face. "I'm- I'm sorry, its..."

"Your first time?"

"Yeah."

She observed me, like she was thinking of her next move.

"You know what, I'm sorry..."

It was my turn to right this silly wrong. I went for her tongue, and the second time, it felt... hot.

She was a smooth kisser, nice and slow this time. Don't know how many times she's done this, but I knew this wasn't her first rodeo.

The seat I sat on was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I groaned, and stood up. "What's wrong now?" I calmly took off my gray sweater and placed it over the chair. How stupid of me. A pretty girl here, and I'm blowing it horribly.

"You wimp."

As soon as I sat back down, she immediately jumped over and into my lap. I shit you not, I got a boner here. And to make it worse, she cupped one of her hands and felt at my crotch.

"Oh..."

"Kiss my neck. Kiss, don't suck. I don't want hickeys."

And I proceeded to do so. God, her neck, it was soft to kiss, and she moaned lightly. I ran my hands around her back, and dragged them down. I went too far, and placed my hands on her ass. This time, she broke away, giving me a cold look.

I returned the innocent Dylan O'Brien charm expression to her, and took my hands off. This girl, she was something else I've never seen before.

And it made me want her more. Lynn Loud. That was her name.

When it couldn't get any better, she took off her jersey, and revealed a tan-white colored bra. Damn, I wanted so badly to nail her.

"You wanna see?"

Before i replied, school bell rang. She slipped on her jersey back on and lifted me up. "Well, I gotta go.."

She walked away before I said anything. I was confused. Did we just define each other? Were we something? It was something to ponder about. It was short, yet long. The boner had gone down to a flappy preteen sized meatsicle, still growing, and I was left standing there like an idiot.

If I thought too much about this, it'd fuck with me. I entered the hallway I took when coming here.

I broke through a crowd of brats, and to my surprise, she was there, in between two intersecting halls.

"Gotta be faster, keep those legs full of energy. Walk me to class?"

I nodded happily. As we walked to her class, she took my hand and held it. I blushed. She really did like me, and it was a pretty good sensation that eased my troubles away. Lynn Loud, one of the tpughest people I've met, was really a girl with a heart.

We stopped at her class. She gave me a cheek kiss, and a soft bump on the shoulder. "Text you later, Lame-O."

I made my way to my homeroom, and upon taking my seat, I realized something. My heart never stopped beating wildly for Lynn.

* * *

 **AN: Aw yis. Sorry its short.**


End file.
